mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Flaky
"Flaky" Morgan is a British art dealer, and a drug dealer in Mafia III. Info Flaky is a stuck-up, pessimistic, and egoistical British porcupine who wishes to drive a red Diaz Lightning when he is older. He claims that he's royalty as he is related to King Morgan I, first monarch and president of the United States of America. His appearance in Mafia III is usually short but interesting. He is usually seen selling serious drugs to Montana Gang or selling some statues, replicas and art projects to Haitian Gang, which may be overseen by Don Donovan or Lincoln Clay. He is very smart, but seems to be somewhat egoistical and boastful in the game. He usually says "Bloody hell, you're awful, wanker." or "Watch where yar' goin', you deuce stain!" when bumped into. He makes a minor appearance in some of the missions and can also be talked to in free roam, if talked to, Flaky is shown to be quite wealthy, possibly because his ancestor was the King of America, so this wealth probably funds his artistic inventions. He can also be seen on the streets begging and swaying people with his adorableness into giving him their wallets, checkbooks, and credit cards; implying that he is poor and has no home, but it will truly just make him richer. He can also be spotted praising and swearing his allegiance to Shinnok, for example marking the words "HAIL OUR $AVIOR AND FATHER LORD SHINNOK!" with a spraypaint on the walls of some buildings or churches. This could also mean he is a part of a Satanic cult or possibly the Dixmor Project. According to Giorgi Carezzo, Flaky is a former student of Manuel Santangelo. Biography Flaky Morgan was born to a British family in London, England, and moved to the United States of America, where he became a fond of art. He soon became the largest art dealer in the state, but was also a drug smuggler for Montana's gang and Haitians. He used coffee grounds, which threw off hot dogs by its scent to smuggle cocaine bags through shipping that entered Montana's warehouse. He managed to get past the police by becoming one of New Bordeaux's richest citizens, and was known for visiting Carezzo's lavish parties at his penthouse. It was also known that Flaky was Carezzo's main connection to Cuba, while their main connection to Argentina was Flaky's teacher, Manuel Santangelo. Quotes Trivia *Flaky, despite being a porcupine, is still mistaken by a lot of people to actually be a hedgehog. *Flaky is known to visit a special doughnut shop where the donuts are filled with fresh human organs, however, it is unknown where that shop is located nor who runs it. *Flaky gets some illegal sandwiches brought to him to feast upon by Margret Wonga when he is in Britain. Gallery Flaky_sat.jpg|Flaky being sad due to his pessimism. Flaky_at_donut's_shop.png|Flaky about to buy organ-filled doughnuts due to his cannibalistic ways. Flaky.png|Flaky smiling nervously. Flaky_pullover.jpg|A drawing of Flaky in a pullover. Flaky_good_n'_Flaky_goth.png|Flaky normal and Flaky Gothic. Flakey.png|Flaky with emo hair. Flaky_in_snow.png|Flaky tired as fah in the winter. Flaky_worried_asf.gif|Flaky worried as fak. Flaky smile.gif|Flaky smiling for once in his life. Category:British Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Royalty Category:Satanism Category:Druggies Category:Rich People Category:Evil Genius Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Cute people Category:Cannibals Category:Montana henchmen Category:Teenagers Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Morgans Category:Capitalists Category:Antagonists Category:Mafia Category:Mobsters Category:Short characters Category:Emos Category:Chaotic Evil